The objectives of this core facility in the SPORE program are: (1) to maintain a comprehensive bank of frozen and fixed breast cancer tissues with relevant clinical and laboratory information for use by SPORE investigators and other relevant groups including other SPOREs. (2) to provide SPORE investigators expert help in conducting experiments utilizing specimens from human and animal subjects including histopathological interpretation and assistance with immunohistochemical and in-situ hybridization analyses. The services consist of two major parts: 1. collection and provision of fresh, frozen, or fixed breast cancer tissue samples with clinical follow up to the SPORE investigators. 2. provision of histopathological interpretation of the results by an expert breast pathologist on collaborative basis. The tumor bank core started its operation on Feb 1991 under the direction of Dr. Soonmyoung Paik, a board certified pathologist specializing in breast cancer. In addition to the collection of intramural tissue, we have successfully established collaborations with the Yonsei Cancer Center for fresh frozen tumors and paraffin blocks with clinical follow up. In addition, we have on-going collaborations with NCI, Howard University, NSABP, Molecular Oncology Inc., and CALGB for some of the SPORE projects and supply of materials to the tumor bank. Together, specimens with clinical follow up from a variety of sources including minority populations have been and will continue to be collected and be used in support of the SPORE projects. This core will have a close interaction with the breast cancer clinical core for clinical follow up of the cases in the tumor bank.